


Prisoner

by serolyna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serolyna/pseuds/serolyna
Summary: 三观不正/ABO/OOC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三观不正/ABO/OOC

赖冠霖站在体育馆二楼更衣室的门口，压不住的水蜜桃香味从里面飘出来，他拧了拧门把手，划了个半圆后遇到阻碍。  
锁上了啊。  
他勾起嘴角，抬手敲了敲门，一下，两下，没有任何回应。  
赖冠霖只好转身，走了大概两米，故意将脚步声弄得很大，好让里面的人能听见。  
过了一分钟之后再折回来，从校服口袋里掏出了钥匙，打开了门。

 

姜丹尼尔本来已经平静下来的心，又突然吊起来。他全身都蜷缩在衣柜里，只有借着从缝隙透露出来的光才能看清周围。  
他浑身都湿透了，腿更是软绵绵的毫无力气，只能躲在这个地方，祈求老天爷放他一马。  
混沌的大脑根本无法思考为什么自己锁上了门还能被打开，也无法去猜测进来的人是谁。  
只能一个劲的发抖，想着，不要发现我，不要发现我。  
他吓得呼吸都要停止了。  
姜丹尼尔听到了关门的声音，正当他要再次放松警惕时，却听到了清脆的落锁声。  
心再一次被揪起来。  
是什么样的感觉呢？好像心被切碎了一块块放在油锅里煎一样，被蒙上眼的死刑犯等待刽子手挥刀也不过如此痛苦吧。  
猛得一下，柜子门被人从外面拉开了，突然涌进来不只有阳光，还有赖冠霖的脸。  
他脸上带着琢磨不透的笑，冲吓得不敢动的人说，“抓住你了哦。”

 

姜丹尼尔虽然不知道为什么对方会进来，以及对方又是怎么进来的，但他知道一件事，赖冠霖是Alpha。  
他吓得声音都不连贯，“放过我，放过我，求求你。”  
自己跟他的仇也不是一天两天了，发情期落在他手里会有好结果吗？  
赖冠霖笑着伸手摸了摸他的脸，用手指拨开因为汗水而贴在脸颊上的发丝，从眉骨一路下滑，接着一把攥住了他的下巴，“上个月，我让你不要告密的时候，你好像不是这样说的啊？趾高气扬不可一世的样子呢？怎么现在突然就换了嘴脸了啊？”  
姜丹尼尔被他逼得掉了眼泪，虽然知道这样很可耻，可身体还是忍不住地害怕地发抖。  
果然还是因为那件事，果然不会轻易放过他。  
上个月，他目睹赖冠霖找人代替自己参加学业测试，他本着学生会长的职责警告了对方几句，结果被对方用言语羞辱，于是一怒之下去告发了赖冠霖。  
“知道因为你，我没法在国内参加高考了吧？我爸让我在家里跪了一晚上呢，啊…”赖冠霖松开了他，将手探到他脑后，摁着他的后脑勺，贴近自己，逼他跟自己对视，“罚跪的感觉真的很痛，那种感觉，我这辈子，都不会忘记的。”  
最后几个字赖冠霖说得很慢，每一个字都像一把刀，一点点的在凌迟姜丹尼尔。  
完蛋了，真的逃不掉了。

 

赖冠霖把人从柜子里拉出来，动作称不上温柔，他也没想过好好对待对方。  
姜丹尼尔想挣开他，那力气却像小猫抓痒。要不是赖冠霖了解他的性格，或许还会以为他在欲拒还迎地勾引他。  
原本整齐得没有一丝褶皱的校服裤子早就被他后穴里的水浸透了，晕出一滩水渍。  
姜丹尼尔想逃跑，却因为在柜子里蜷缩了太久，腿又麻又软，没走两步就跌倒在地。  
对方身上的Alpha气息也让他浑身发软，根本动弹不得。可他清楚的知道自己落在赖冠霖手里会是什么下场，所以即使趴在地上也不死心的想往前爬。  
赖冠霖抬起腿，踩在他的脚踝上，听到姜丹尼尔发出的惨叫，满意地笑了。  
他双手插在口袋里，踩着姜丹尼尔的脚腕，看他想跑又跑不掉，委屈又痛苦的泪水啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地板上。  
真爽啊，他期盼已久的，单方面的复仇，终于开始了。  
赖冠霖勾住他的腰，往自己怀里一拉，伸出手去扯他的裤子，一边扯一边故意羞辱他，“你们Omega是水做的吗？怎么这么多水，啧啧啧，你是打算把体育馆淹了吗。”  
姜丹尼尔身上因为恐惧冒了一层又一层的冷汗，他清楚赖冠霖就是疯子一个，什么事都做的出来。明明知道自己跑不掉，却还是抱着最后一丝希望去求对方，祈求对方的怜悯，“不要，我求求你，算我求求你，你放过我，放过我吧…”  
“嘘——”赖冠霖用食指堵住了他的嘴，再次冲他露出意味不明的笑，“安静点，接下来，你要好好记住，被我操的感觉。”

 

姜丹尼尔想反抗，也反抗不了了。赖冠霖把领带扯下来，将他双手反绑在一起。现在自己双腿大开，水都流到地上了，穴口微微张开，一副任君采撷的模样。  
该死的Omega体质，以他现在这幅样子就算去告赖冠霖强奸都不会有人信。  
发情期的Omega根本不需要前戏，源源不断的从后穴里涌出的水早为Alpha的进入做好了准备。  
赖冠霖将他一条腿上抬，露出被水浸泡着的穴口，手指伸进去，果然一路顺畅。  
姜丹尼尔感受到异物入侵，忍不住想夹紧腿，屁股却被赖冠霖扇了一巴掌。  
“装什么，你又不是第一次挨操了。”  
S高中有名的不苟言笑禁欲迷人的学生会长，有一个同是beta的男朋友，传闻两个人已经同居很久。  
姜丹尼尔被快感和羞耻感逼得眼泪不断往下掉，双手被领带绑在一起打了死结，勒的十分紧，轻轻一动就会钻心的疼。双腿被掰开到最大，前面的性器因为渴望高高翘起却得不到抚慰。  
赖冠霖像第一次见到Omega似的，一只手在后穴里慢慢摸索，另一只手抚摸着他的臀肉，小腹和腰部的肌肉线条，“你真是天生做Omega的命，平时装beta装得跟真的一样，哄得大家团团转。你那个beta男朋友能护得了你吗？你这个身体以后应该会被关在家里不断地给别人生孩子吧？嗯？”  
姜丹尼尔因为发情热烧得脑子短路，听到对方的话，眼前仿佛真的浮现了自己被关在一个大笼子里不断地发情，不断地怀孕，不断地生育的景象。  
这是Omega天生被刻下的诅咒，他费尽力气好像也逃不过这宿命。  
赖冠霖摸到一个凸起，摁了一下，感受到身下的人突然抖了一下，好像发现了好玩的玩具，一个劲儿地按那个地方。  
“啊——不——不行…”姜丹尼尔被突然涌上来的快感弄得双腿发抖，身体里的火好像烧的更厉害了。  
赖冠霖收回了手，扯住姜丹尼尔的头发，把他拉到自己胯下，“你爽完了，也该我爽爽了吧。”

 

姜丹尼尔的嘴被赖冠霖的性器塞得满满当当，兜不住的唾液从嘴角滑下。  
Alpha的性器太过粗长，他根本含不住，前端已经抵到了自己的喉咙，弄得他想干呕，眼泪更是从眼眶里止不住的往外流。  
赖冠霖则舒服的很，平日里高高在上的学生会长，如今跪在自己面前，双手被绑在一起，含着自己的东西，脸上是擦不干的泪水，后穴里是流不尽的淫水。  
这画面实在是太美好了。  
到了这一步，姜丹尼尔不敢违背他，发情期的Omega完全由Alpha控制，他想好过一点，就必须顺着赖冠霖来。  
姜丹尼尔轻轻伸出舌头舔舐对方的性器，没一会儿腮帮子就发了酸，口水也越流越多。  
姜丹尼尔抬眼看赖冠霖，眼里蓄满了泪水，脸颊红扑扑的，看得赖冠霖又硬了了几分，把性器从他嘴里抽出来，把他推倒，抬起他一条腿，对准他的后穴直直得捅了进去。  
姜丹尼尔感觉身体里的空虚好像一下被填满了，对方的性器擦过自己的敏感点，每一次撞击都带着好像要把他操死的狠劲。  
两个人刚刚还是仇人，如今只剩了臣服与被臣服的关系。  
赖冠霖按着姜丹尼尔的胯骨，一下又一下地往他身体深处顶撞，后穴流出的水一波又一波，浇得两个人结合处湿淋淋的。  
姜丹尼尔又哭又叫，呻吟声断成好几节，前一句还喊着不要，下一句又忍不住地说好舒服。  
太大了，对方实在是太大了，后穴每一寸都被碾平了，快感顺着尾椎一路向上爬，他浑身酥软，骨头好像都要被对方的动作弄得碎掉了。  
赖冠霖看他爽得眼泪都出来了，觉得有些不对劲，明明是来羞辱他，怎么他看起来比自己还爽。  
他从对方身体里抽出来，那张小嘴舍不得一张一合着挽留他，姜丹尼尔也改了之前的态度，甚至用腿去蹭他。  
赖冠霖将人调转过来，按着他的腰，让他跪爬在地上，高高地抬起屁股。  
手抚上对方饱满的臀部，掐了一把，听到姜丹尼尔的痛呼，伏在他耳边，问他，“是我操你爽，还是你那个beta男友操你爽？”  
这个问题太具有羞辱性，一下将姜丹尼尔从情欲的深渊里捞出来，他最后的自尊迫使他咬紧嘴唇不愿开口。  
赖冠霖听不到回应，知道是这只小猫的爪子还没被磨平，也不生气，用手在他穴口轻微试探，一边顶弄一边揉捏他的臀肉，搞得他水流的更多了，却就只是这样玩弄他。  
这对发情期的Omega来说简直是生不如死。  
姜丹尼尔知道自己不松口对方绝对不会轻易放过自己，绝望地闭上眼睛，用细不可闻的声音说，“你，是你。”  
“我？我怎么了？”  
“你！你操我比较爽——”姜丹尼尔心一横，哭着喊出了赖冠霖满意的答案。  
赖冠霖重新撞进姜丹尼尔的身体，发出了满足的喟叹。  
这枝高岭之花，最终还是被自己折下来了。  
心理上驯服的满足感远远大于生理上的快感，他看着姜丹尼尔身上被自己凌虐的痕迹，仿佛在欣赏自己的杰作。  
赖冠霖望着两个人交合的地方，那穴口因为暴力的的操干早就发了红，混着乱七八糟的液体，简直一塌糊涂。  
姜丹尼尔早就被插射了好几次，小腹上全是自己的液体，赖冠霖趁着他高潮的不应期反而操得更深，身体最深处的那个地方的软肉都被操得开了口。  
赖冠霖当然知道那是什么，就是因为知道，才按着姜丹尼尔的腰，硬生生顶了进去。  
姜丹尼尔吓了一跳，恐惧感袭来，想要逃，结果被抓住腰，本来拉开了一点距离又再次切实贴合，赖冠霖的性器完完全全地捅进生殖腔。  
姜丹尼尔吓哭了，他浑身发抖，哑着嗓子求饶，“不要…不要进去…会怀孕的…求求你了！我错了——我知道我错了——你让我干什么都行——”  
赖冠霖享受着他的求饶，身下的动作一下没停，那地方又热又紧，咬着他不让他走，“如果我说，我让你给我生孩子呢？鼎鼎大名的学生会长未婚先孕，别说参加高考了，应该连学都上不下去了吧？”  
轻飘飘的两句话，砸在姜丹尼尔耳朵里，他心跳似乎都在那一刻停止了，他知道自己完了，自己的人生真的完了。  
赖冠霖摁着他的腰，不让他乱动，在他生殖腔里横冲直撞，舌头舔舐着他的后颈，感受着身下人细微的颤抖。  
他想起小时候父亲带自己去猎场狩猎，被箭射中了的麋鹿也是这般，明明知道自己的结局，却还是垂死挣扎着，倒在地上颤抖，等待着死亡的来临。  
如今这场由他主导的狩猎，也即将迎来完美的结局。  
赖冠霖一口咬住姜丹尼尔的后颈，牙齿深深的刺进肉里，血渗了出来，自己的性器也在对方的生殖腔里成结，开始射精。  
姜丹尼尔感觉自己的后腔要被撑裂了一般，无比的痛。  
赖冠霖还伏在他身上，轻轻舔舐着自己后颈流出的血液。  
姜丹尼尔望着自己被领来绑着的手腕，因为过度的捆绑，已经留下了青紫的勒痕。  
自己身上也是，到处都是青青紫紫的吻痕，指印，掐痕。  
赖冠霖的性器还埋在自己身体里，为了让Omega更好的受孕，Alpha会射很久。  
他想起刚刚的话，眼泪再次大颗大颗的下落，完了，他的人生，真的完了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三观不正/ABO/OOC  
> 失禁play  
> 产乳play  
> 现在点退出还来得及

生育完的第一个发情期，来的异常凶猛。姜丹尼尔从早上醒来就觉得不对劲，体温高的有些不正常，人也昏昏沉沉的，到了晚上果然开始浑身发软后穴流水。他忍着身体的空虚，想去找赖冠霖，却没料到会被对方关在书房门外，原因是赖冠霖要专心准备不久之后的考试。  
借口！之前没见你这么爱学习过！  
姜丹尼尔知道赖冠霖是故意整自己，可除了气得眼泪汪汪却也没有别的办法。  
无奈之下回了房间，躺在床上硬着骨头想自己挨过去。明明自己也知道是不可能的事，可偏偏就是不肯服输。  
可当发情热越来越凶猛时，他不得不低下头。从床上爬起来，拉开抽屉，把之前那套装备找了出来。那是赖冠霖送他的生日礼物，当时他看了之后羞红了脸直接塞进了抽屉里，没想到如今倒是能用上了。  
那是一套改良过的情趣制服，样式跟学校制服一样，可上衣短得只能遮住胸脯，将好看的腹部完全露出，下裙短得堪堪盖住屁股，走起路来那地方更是若隐若现。  
还有一对猫耳朵，和猫尾巴。猫尾巴还连着一个跳蛋。  
姜丹尼尔咬着嘴唇，内心天人交战，最后选择忍着内心的羞耻，换好衣服，自己掰开湿润的后穴，将跳蛋一点点向里面推进。  
感觉太奇妙了，好像自己玩弄自己。这样想着，身体受到的刺激更多，呜咽的声音忍不住地从嘴里跑出来，后面流的水也更多，都淌到了自己手上。  
他将跳蛋调到最小档，那玩意果然在他后穴里嗡嗡地动了起来，酥麻的感觉差点让他一下子跌倒。  
谁发明了这种东西啊真是！  
姜丹尼尔夹紧双腿，以一种非常别扭的姿势站好，对着镜子整理好衣服和发箍，试图把衣服下拉，却发现怎么拉都盖不住隐秘的地方，叹了口气认命地走向了书房。  
站在门口，心想着，一不做二不休，蹲下身，摆出了一个非常不自然的姿势。  
赖冠霖正在书房里看复习材料，听到声音，没往心里去，由着对方敲。  
没想到外面的人贼心不死，又敲了几下，敲完之后还“喵”了一声。  
他们家什么时候养猫了他自己都不知道？  
笑眯眯的拉开门，果然看到自己惹人爱的Omega正趴在地上，穿着自己送的衣服，头上是猫耳朵，屁股后面是猫尾巴，面色桃红，见到自己，眼神闪躲，红着脸喵喵叫了几声。  
姜丹尼尔学猫叫非常逼真，又穿成这样，真给人一种猫咪成精的错觉。  
真的是妖精啊妖精。  
赖冠霖蹲下身子，轻轻抚摸姜丹尼尔头上的猫耳朵，“这是哪里来的小野猫啊……哎呀，小野猫发情了吗？”说完又伸手去捏姜丹尼尔的脸。  
姜丹尼尔歪着头用脸去蹭赖冠霖的手背，喵喵叫着，想解释自己不是野猫，是家猫，又讨好地伸出舌头去舔舐赖冠霖的手指。  
赖冠霖顺势将手指伸进他嘴里，搅拌他的口腔，模拟性交的动作。姜丹尼尔全部接受，顺着他的动作舔弄，来不及吞咽的唾液聪嘴角流下来。  
赖冠霖心情愉悦，这个曾经与自己势不两立的倔强Omega，如今不光为自己生了孩子，还会主动地在性事中讨好自己，锋利的爪子全部被磨平，只会趴在你身上，冲你撒娇。  
这就叫做驯服啊。  
姜丹尼尔一边含着对方的手指，一边将紧紧攥着的东西塞进赖冠霖手里。  
赖冠霖摊开手一看，是个遥控器。他大脑还没反应过来，身体已经先一步做出反应，摁了两下上面的按钮，一下从低档调到了最高档。  
跳蛋震动的速度突然加快，抵在姜丹尼尔的敏感点上胡作非为。姜丹尼尔忍不住叫了一声，原本就已经涨得不行的性器直接射了出来。  
赖冠霖看到这场景便明白了，将他双腿打开，摸到毛茸茸的猫尾巴，拉着尾巴去拽那个跳蛋。  
跳蛋一边震动着一边被向外拉扯，姜丹尼尔舒服得双腿痉挛，嘴里更是一声又一声地溢出带着哭腔的喊叫。  
“舍不得？居然能被跳蛋玩到高潮，”赖冠霖又坏心地将拉出一半的跳蛋全部塞回去，“既然你那么喜欢跳蛋，跳蛋陪你玩吧，我去复习了。”  
说完站起身假装要走，小腿被姜丹尼尔拉住，他转过身，看到姜丹尼尔含着泪说，“不是的，小猫错了，小猫不喜欢跳蛋，小猫喜欢主人…”  
赖冠霖轻轻拨开他的手，弯下腰，居高临下地对他说，“既然是猫，就不要说话，只乖乖地叫，就好了。”  
姜丹尼尔委屈得不得了，却也只能把想说的话咽下去，顺从地猫叫了一声。

 

赖冠霖坐在书房的椅子上，仍然在看考试的复习资料。这场景似乎与之前一模一样，唯一不同的是，书桌底下，趴了一只猫。  
姜丹尼尔忍着后穴里不断刺激的跳蛋和股间的一片泥泞，用舌头轻轻舔弄对方饱胀的阴茎，接着轻轻地将它含进嘴里。  
整个过程赖冠霖没有一丝异样，连眼神都没从资料上挪开半分。  
姜丹尼尔舌头来回舔舐着对方最柔嫩的地方，时不时刮过最顶端的小口，舌尖钻进去挑逗着里面嫩肉。  
怀孕初期的时候，他经常被迫用嘴给赖冠霖纾解欲望，次数多了，也学了不少技巧。  
正当他想进一步攻陷对方的心理防线时，赖冠霖突然将阴茎从他嘴里抽出，把他整个人从桌底捞上来，将书桌面上所有的书本全部扫落在地，把姜丹尼尔摁在了桌子上。  
赖冠霖将他上半身少得可怜的那两块布扯开，露出里面隆起的胸脯。因为怀孕，Omega的胸脯会二次发育，变得非常饱满。  
赖冠霖含住Omega因为发情而红肿的乳头啃咬吮吸，右手去捏另外一个，暴力地向外拉扯揉捏。  
姜丹尼尔受不住的喊叫，开口却只能喵喵喵，发情热一波一波的涌上头，Alpha还在玩弄自己的胸部，粗暴的动作弄得他又痛又爽。  
他忍不住地挺着胸往赖冠霖嘴里送，赖冠霖一边捏一边吸，没一会儿就尝到了一丝甜腻的味道。  
松开手一看，果然红肿的乳头上流下一道奶白色的乳液。  
“小野猫流奶了…”他手上不断用力，奶越流越多，没一会儿就流了姜丹尼尔整个胸膛，“奶流了好多啊，不能浪费。”  
赖冠霖伸出舌头，顺着奶流过的痕迹，一点一点全部舔干净。  
舌尖所到之处，点起了情欲的火焰。  
视线挪到姜丹尼尔那已经沾上他自己精液的短裙上，掀开短裙，露出肿胀的性器和泥泞的后穴。  
跳蛋仍然在跳动着，姜丹尼尔被玩得没了理智，双腿间的肌肉轻微抽搐。赖冠霖不再折磨他，将那尾巴连同跳蛋从他后穴里一同拉了出来。  
“小野猫表现好，主人给你吃更大的。”说完，扶着自己的阴茎，捅进了对方湿润的后穴。  
赖冠霖低下头，咬住姜丹尼尔的唇，咬一会儿又亲一会，耳鬓厮磨。姜丹尼尔吃了痛，喘着气又追逐着赖冠霖咬回去。  
小猫急了也是会咬人的。  
Omega背部贴着冰冷的书桌面，腿被架在Alpha肩上，旁边还有散落的书本资料，头顶是昏暗的灯光，这场景透着种淫乱的美。  
姜丹尼尔说不了话，开口就是断断续续的猫叫，那叫声又软又腻，急促的短音节，中间还夹杂着喘息。他感觉一串又一串的快感从自己深处炸开来，没顶的快感冲刷着他的四肢百骸，酥麻的战栗顺着血液爬上指尖，大腿内侧夹着力道发颤。  
赖冠霖的阴茎一下又一下抽出又深入，撞击着姜丹尼尔的敏感地带，交合之处时而翻出红肿的软肉和黏腻的汁水，满目都是狼藉不堪。  
姜丹尼尔半张着嘴，爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，高潮汹涌而来，他呜咽着喘气，像被海浪冲刷到岸边的的鱼，下一秒就要窒息。  
赖冠霖看他意乱情迷的样子，抓住他的胯骨，身下粗暴的挺动起来，连根入肉。姜丹尼尔的呻吟声早已染上了哭腔，摇着头求饶。  
Omega的生殖腔早就被操开，Alpha的性器在里面狠劲地翻搅着，快感在脑海里不成形状，巨浪一样将姜丹尼尔彻底吞没。  
“叫我。”  
姜丹尼尔显然已经快到极限，他浑身泛红，眼眶也发红，断断续续地喊，“冠霖…赖冠霖…”  
“不是这个。”  
姜丹尼尔被赖冠霖箍着腰，动弹不得，身体最深处那块软肉被翻来覆去的顶弄，他求饶地开口，“老公…唔…老公…”  
赖冠霖将他抱起来，就着两个人连接的姿势翻了个，接着贴上他的背，咬着他的耳垂舔弄。  
姜丹尼尔已经射了两次，身体每一处都敏感得发颤，火苗没有被浇灭反而越烧越旺，整个下半身好像都要被赖冠霖的力道给撞麻了，他哭喊着，却向后挺腰配合着赖冠霖。  
前端涨得发痛，他趴在桌子上，想射，不对，不是想射，是想尿尿。  
姜丹尼尔从情欲中惊醒，勉强着支起身子，用胳膊肘去推赖冠霖，“不…不做了…我想…我想尿尿…”  
赖冠霖顿住了。  
姜丹尼尔以为自己得救，却没想到下一秒就被摁倒，抽出一半的肉刃又再一次冲进他的后穴。  
“就在这儿尿。”  
“不行…不行…”姜丹尼尔受不住赖冠霖的操干，手胡乱的挥着，揪住桌面上残留的一页纸，猛得抓紧手里又松开，在这种地方，这种时候尿出来，太羞耻了，“老公…不做了…让我尿…”  
没想到赖冠霖非但置若罔闻地继续在后面操他，还伸手去捏他前面挺翘的性器，抓在手里玩弄。  
“不尿的话，我就成结了哦。”赖冠霖放开他的命门，继而抓住他的手，揉捏他的指节，“想再给我生个孩子？也行。”  
姜丹尼尔整个人都在发颤，想忍却又忍不住，听到赖冠霖的话，只觉得眼前一黑，快感来势汹汹，全身战栗着尿了出来，眼泪也从眼眶里挤出来，呜咽声像委屈地在哭，又像爽得受不了。  
赖冠霖看他这模样，性器也被他突然绞紧，差点没忍住直接射出来。  
他完全没在意被弄得乱七八糟的书桌和地毯，侧着头去亲吻姜丹尼尔的脖颈和下颌，安抚怀里过于敏感到浑身毛都已竖立起来的猫咪。  
姜丹尼尔感受到他温柔的动作，心里又羞又恼，没想到竟然真的被对方操得失禁了，眼泪啪嗒地掉在书桌上，扭过头瞪着身后的Alpha，哑着嗓子说，“不许射进来！”  
可惜刚从失禁的快感中脱离，眼泪汪汪地样子实在是没什么威慑力，落在赖冠霖眼里反而多了几分娇嗔的可爱。  
赖冠霖知道猫咪还是要哄着来，不能玩的太过分，于是掰过小猫的脸，咬着猫咪的唇，使劲撞了数下，便依依不舍地从他温暖的后穴里抽出来，射在了外面。  
“啊…怎么办…复习资料都被弄脏了。”  
“滚。考不及格以后不许碰我。”  
“那…比及格线多一分，操你一次怎么样？”  
“滚！”


End file.
